


Misunderstanding: the father misunderstands the robot

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Dark, Gen, Insults, Misunderstandings, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: I'm not going to lie, this is just something I wrote quickly as a little Christmas present for you all. This. Is. Dark. Although I want to address for any people who thought that there was going to be one per side... you were wrong, so let's just say this was inspired partly by me wanting to give you all a Christmas present and a comment I received about only two more left. If anything, this should show that I plan to take this in a few branched off mini-stories.Anyways, what happens when Logan and Patton have a major disagreement which leads to some words thrown around and unbeknownst to some, they are left constantly thinking of the words.
Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Misunderstanding: the father misunderstands the robot

It was just a normal day in the mindscape, Roman was yelling about his newest idea while running away from Remus; Deceit was sitting on an armchair with his hat over his face; Virgil was listening to music and being antisocial. Everything was perfectly fine and going according to plan – in Logan’s eyes – until Patton came barging into the room with anger written across his features. Patton stormed across the room and stood right in front of Logan and his eyes were searching as if Logan was supposed to know what was going on. The whole area was filled with an eerie silence until Patton got impatient and yelled, “What on Earth is your problem Logan?”  
“I’m not sure I understand what you mean Patton. I do not have a problem with anything or anyone right now.” Logan answered with slight trepidation  
“Oh? You don’t have a problem? Then why is Thomas not being a good friend and ignoring his friends who obviously need his help!” Patton seethed and Logan realised what was going on  
“Patton, Thomas is exhausted and don’t forget he needs ideas for making videos because without those he has no money.” Logan reasoned  
“You are causing him to do something immoral!”  
“Immoral? Patton, he is just looking out for himself for once, if Thomas’ friends were in the same situation we’d understand and be accepting.”  
“Maybe you two should calm down-“ Deceit began  
“Shut up snake!” Patton glared and Deceit shrank down in the armchair  
“Patton, Thomas is exhausted, he can’t physically do it!” Logan’s voice was beginning to become a crescendo   
“You just can’t understand what’s really going on here Logan… after all, you’re nothing but an emotionless robot!” Patton argued and Loga froze but regained his composure  
“No, I guess you are right, I can not understand what is going on right now, now Thomas needs me to be working and I work best in my room, good day to you and I hope you all get your work done today.” With that Logan sank out and into his room  
“Good riddance, I thought he was never going to leave.” Patton sighed and slouched into a couch  
“Padre… you went a bit… far there, don’t you think?” Roman spoke up  
“Yeah, I know that Logan wants us to think he is emotionless, but he is still one of us and like us,” Virgil muttered  
“Oh, come on kiddos! He was out of line-“ Patton started  
“No, don’t think back on what you said and look me in the eyes and don’t say you were in the right.” Deceit deadpanned  
“Well… maybe I was a bit harsh… should I apologise? No, I’ll let him work, then I will apologise.” Patton admitted

Logan sat at his desk and stared at his work as he tapped a pencil against his desk in a rapid manner as he tried to sort through his thoughts and feelings. Although why was he sorting through that? He is emotionless so what is the point? It is all a waste of time in the end for he is the side without any emotions so why should he bother with all that. Oh yes, because it is all screaming at him in a sort of yearning, begging him to just end the suffering and misunderstanding of his purpose and just die already. In the end, if Thomas needed a logic, he obviously didn’t need an emotionless one because if that’s what he had how could he ever make rational decisions?  
It was at that moment… all alone with no one to console him that Logan made a decision in which he knew he was doing the best for his host and the sides. He would listen to it all, he’d get out of Patton’s way, he’d stop the immoral choices and Thomas would be able to live a happy life full of moral choice and happiness. The thing is Logan knew no one would stop him so he smiled weakly to himself knowing that   
Logan stared at the pieces of paper and wondered if he should write something, but he decided against it. Instead, he opted for grabbing a spray paint can and writing on his wall, “I’m out of your way, hope the lack of the emotionless will help make Thomas happier” and with that, he was satisfied with what he left behind in the tatters of his legacy and reputation.  
He stood upon his worn down stool and stared through the loop in the noose at the door to his room and gently placed his head in the gap for it and threw his glasses onto his bed and with one final deep sigh he stared forward and kicked the stool from underneath himself. It would all be over soon. A few tears escaped his eyes. It will all be over soon. His mind ran crazy as he thought back to all the pleasant memories he had. It is nearly over. He went limp and closed his eyes. It’s over.

It had been a few hours after Patton had argued with Logan and he wanted to go apologise so he skipped to his door and knocked on it lightly. Upon receiving no answer, he shouted in a sing-song voice, “Hi Logie! I am here about our argument; I came to chat about it is it ok if I come in?” he still received no answer. “Logan? Are you in there?” Patton was becoming increasingly worried. “Logan, I’m coming in ok?” Patton didn’t wait for an answer and opened the door and went pale white as he read the words on the wall and saw Logan’s lifeless face.   
Patton fell to his knees at the door, he couldn’t cross the doorway, the guilt was bearing down on him as streams of tears ran down his eyes, “Logan, n-no, it can’t be…” Patton let out an agonising scream which attracted the attention of the other sides and they were all aghast when they realised what had actually happened to their crofters' loving nerd and how they could not apologise now for it was too late.


End file.
